Earthquake
by Animallover1313
Summary: Celene's family disappeared years before she left elementary school. Normal much? Well, things are really going to turn around for her and her sister and cousin, when they all get separated in an earthquake. Celene is kidnapped, and Alyna finds her cousin. Celene also finds her lost family, but will their family collapse, or hold together after all they've been through?


Chapter 1:

_**Celene:**_

"Earthquake!" I howled in alarm as Jasmine and I climbed the building to get back in the apartment.

"What do we do now?" Jasmine asked as frightened as a cornered animal. Our dog was hopping along with us, but her trembling paws were no match for the earthquake. Our apartment building was on the top floor and destroyed, and looked as if it was going to fall over. If this was really that damaged, we needed to get out of the house as fast as we can.

"Jasmine, get out of the house… now!" I ordered as I skipped up the stairs.

"Celene, this isn't a good time for being rude," she complained, but kept my pace. "I- I-it could tip over, and you would get crushed!" her upset voice was stammering, and her fingers were locked over the dog's leash. Her legs were trembling, and then her knees gave out. I caught her before she could crack her head open on the hard, cement stairs.

"I need to get the radio and Tigger from upstairs. Jasmine, it's only one more flight. We need to get as fast as possible." I shoved Jasmine onto a random piece of wood with the dog on her lap, and pushed her hard down the stairs.

As soon as I 'flew' up the stairs and into the apartment, Tigger meowed in greeting, and then hissed at the windows. A rush of tremors came and swept me off of my feet. I groaned exhaustedly, and rushed to the table and put Tigger in a harness, and set him next to me. I could hear the weatherman on the radio distantly:

"Today, there will be earthquakes and tsunamis for about 10 hours. Then, there will be thunderstorms and lightning. I repeat, Stay out of your home, or at least stay away from electronics and windows!"

The radio buzzed out and left me alone in the apartment.

I crawled out from under the table and looked around frantically. The windows were shattered, and everything was in smoke. I took Tigger and shooed him out of the apartment. A strong wind came and sent me flying into the wall. Thankfully, there wasn't any glass or wood there, but I still felt a little woozy. I then grabbed the radio, some food and water, a bag, some of my personal possessions of my family and friends, Tigger, then ran out and through the window. _I need want my things to be with Jasmine if I don't make it, _I thought. _No, I won't let that happen. The _last thing that I remember is falling to the ground…. _Who's going to take care of Alyna and Jasmine when I'm gone?… _

Then, I felt a softness grab my aching bones. _Am I dead?_ I wondered. _This was never in the movies… _butI was conscious, but on a mattress. I scrambled out warily and looked over the fence for balance. I turned my head both ways, but there was no sight of Jasmine.

Tired as a baby with milk, I curled my arms, and leaned my head in between my knees. I rocked my body back and forth, trying to do both, strategize and calm myself. Gradually, I rested my head on the mattress and fell unconscious.

_**Celene:**_

After I woke up, I explored the ghost town of the seaside apartment building garage. I was frightened, knowing that Alyna was still at New Yorker, trying to find my birthday present in August. I was worried about both of them, being the youngest had the ability of reading their emotions so well. They could both be dead, like our parents. I suddenly started humming a lullaby that my mother used to sing to me when we were little.

The bridge was unstable, but it was still standing. Nobody was daring enough to go out that far, knowing that it was about over 1,000 miles long. At any time it could break, and wipe you out to sea. My eyes started tearing up, after witnessing my mother being swept out at sea after a tsunami in Japan. We should've known it was going to come, but we never believed that it actually happened to our mother. She never deserved it! She didn't deserve it…

That's why I am not going to give up that easy to find my sisters. I never gave up for finding my mom, but we never did find her… so it's done, and it's over with.

I shrieked in anger as quietly as I could, knowing that anyone or anything could rush towards the sound. I sense a scurrying of paws on the hard cement, and I whip around, with a pointy stick at a hamster.

"Squeak!" it squeaked and scrambled under a patio couch, which made it impossible to find.

"What? Oh, oh… I won't hurt you. I was just afraid of something big and dangerous." I cooed as sweetly as I can, trying to get my very nice hamster delight. What, I felt very desperate. It slowly crawled out, and sprang onto my shoulder, taking out its claws to hang on. Blood started dripping slightly. "Well, you're a tough one!" I laughed hysterically lightly, remembering memories… happy memories. A weird word popped into my mind. "Tuna," I don't know if it was the last meal that I ate, or if it was the food Mom gave me at the times before she died. "That should be your name. Tuna… ha" I smiled satisfied.

As the sun streaked the waters a deep fuchsia and violet, dappled with orange and occasionally yellow, with Tuna on my shoulder, I stoked the flame with the leftover food in my bag. _I'll need to get more food, _my mind flourished, now alight with the food I hunted for in the apartment. As the night sky, dotted with small and delicate stars, I sighed, hoping my sisters were alive.

_**Jasmine:**_

I shivered in the wood her sister had shoved her in. She never actually met her mom… her whole family died before she could remember. At least, her mum and dad did. Now Alyna and Celene were like her parents, not like her cousins. They were her best friends, too. The sun had set, and the scent of food was as flourishing as the piece of wood she was laying on. She was trying to keep Puff warm, and now and then, her dog would sneeze in the disastrous place she ran into.

When Celene shoved her in the wood, she screamed and begged to stay with her mother-like sister. I know it made no sense, but Puff's sneeze made her thoughts ebb away… like her mom did. And yes, both moms. "I know, dog, I'm trying as hard as I can to keep you warm. Don't leave me like your owners did." I clawed at some clothing, and found my fleece pajamas that I hadn't wore since I was little. My eyes suddenly teared up, with my sisters' scent, almost like it was rubbed into it. I dressed the dog in the pajamas, and curled up to, um, what's the word? Not sleep, more like… my soul ebbing away.

A few licks woke me up instantly. Puff's raw and wet tongue was trying to find every dry place she could find! I pushed her gently off of my lap, and focused my mind on what I needed most. FOOD! _Ration on what food you don't need, or will save for later. Find as much food as possible!_ I started for the destroyed skyscrapers and streets that were split in half, and followed that. _At the least, just find some cereal, like Cheerios. _I remembered the days before this disaster, eating some eggs with some pancakes, toast, biscuits, and sausage, trying to secretly feed Puff some cheerios.

My mouth started to water at the thought. But there was a sudden alarming voice behind me:

"YOU THERE!?"

Jasmine:

I looked in the way of the voice, and realized that it was a store clerk. _My god, a STORE CLERK?! How stupid can this get? _My mind was shocked of the sight of the store clerk's ragged, dirty uniform ripped apart. My thoughts were ripped away like the clerk man's uniform as he suggested:

"This one might make a meal or two, maybe three including the dog." His friends appeared, their mouths watering at the sight of me and my dog Puff.

"Please… we don't have to do it this way. I can find food for you and be on our way"

"Nope, that's not possible here. You're in our territory, and we can easily see that you don't have food with you…" He licked his lips in delight. "I've tasted human meat; it's just like chicken, and the skin like ice cream!" His buddies howled in agreement.

I screamed as I sprinted away from the group of berserk store clerks.

I sprinted as fast as I could into the buildings, throwing things behind me as I ran. Nobody was behind me anymore, and Puff was sleeping shallow and dozed in and out of the sprinting_. I hope that it was comfortable for her, my mind worried. _

Iwas simply able to get out of the building, noticing that the salesmen were gone, probably driven away by something else. I scavenged and found nothing for me and Puff. The next day was the most exciting of my life.

I smelled something that I never smelled in a long time: BARBEQUE! My new mission: Check out the scene. Next: find out who or what is there. Last: EAT BARBEQUE! I don't know how or why my mind is going crazy for, it might be that I'm starving with an almost-dead dog, I don't know. As we arrived at the scene, I couldn't believe who I saw there.

As I arrived, there was a:

I saw a tall, elegant girl, stocky, jet black hair, medium skin, and stormy gray eyes that changed from gray, blue, and all the way to brown. Her shoulders were scared, from a small rodent, I perhaps. And a familiar looking cat was dozing on her lap, purring as she skillfully checked for fleas and ticks, with a slight massage. His amber eyes glared at me, and for a second, his hind claws sharpened.

_**Celene:**_

As I was massaging Tigger, I sensed a presence. Trying to show that I was brave, not as fearful as I was then, I inquired silently but strongly, "Why are you here?" and with a keen move, jumped, grabbed my stick, and aimed it for her throat. But before I could throw the javelin into her upper chest, I heard a voice I would never be gladder to hear in my life! _Jasmine!_ I screamed out in my mind. _But, wait… she could be with a different person and be EVIL! No! Take away that thought!_ My mind demanded itself so forcefully; it was like a big conversation that I didn't want to hear!

"What are you _doing_?" She screamed in agony as I hesitated just fast enough to reach her shoulder. She winced in pain and pulled it out roughly. Blood spurted out like a stream, until she started wailing in her throbbing shoulder. I jumbled out of the mattress to get an unsystematic piece of cloth to wrap her shoulder in it. Tuna was nowhere to be seen, maybe eaten by animals or people. _No, no, that won't ever happen._ I laughed silently at the thought, but went back to my duty: get a better cloth for Jasmine.

We ate the barbeque of rabbits and berries, and relaxed under the stars. Jasmine's arm was slung in a long, stretchy sleeve of a shirt that was torn, and my shoulders were relaxed with some ice packs that I found from the apartment. Everything was peaceful, but there was an eerie silence that secretly scared me. There could be anyone just waiting for me to fall asleep and eat us, or even worse, capture us, my mind was worried sick, but I tried to keep negative thoughts away like Alyna was from the two of us.

_**Celene:**_

The barbeque was crackling on the weak fire I made earlier, and brought Jasmine closer to the flames. I whispered quietly to her, "What happened to you, kid? I thought you wouldn't be strong enough to survive one day!" I chuckled half-heartedly, with her head on my lap; I stroked her hair until she fell asleep to the rhythm of my humming.

I stood on watch silently, waiting for any creature to come and _dare _to approach me. I sharpened my knife, which I sharpened with a pair of scissors (which were incredibly sharp), and flipped it cautiously on my palm. Suddenly, I heard a rustle of leaves and footsteps behind me. I took out the fire, and whispered carefully to Jasmine, "Wake up! Wake up NOW!" She tried to scream, but I clamped my firm hand on her mouth. "We're being watched. Get up and stay in the pile of rocks over there." I suddenly clamped my hands on her shoulder. "Listen, if they get you, I would never forgive myself. I could easily fight myself. You can't. I'll also need to find Alyna. We're like a family. We'll never be apart… ever! You'll find me again, I promise." I hugged her, and handed her some plants for medicine, and gave her some Benadryl and Pepto-Bismol. Jasmine clutched Tigger and Puff in her arms, one in each, and headed towards the shadows.

I unsheathed my wooden knife and waited for the worst.


End file.
